Javik
Javik is the only known survivor of the ancient Prothean race. After being preserved in stasis for over 50,000 years, he is revived and seeks to wreak vengeance on the Reapers for the demise of his people. Javik is only available through the From Ashes DLC pack. Weapon Proficiencies *Assault Rifles *Heavy Pistols Powers Dossier Origins In the Prothean society, there were many "Avatars", Protheans who embodied a single virtue for the society. Javik is one of those Avatars, and his virtue is Vengeance. According to Javik, he was the last of the warriors of the Prothean Empire, born in the midst of the war with the Reapers, a war the Protheans were losing. The Citadel had already fallen long before he was born, and his first memories were seeing his planet in flames during a Reaper assault. Javik was to be the leader of hundreds of thousands of strong warriors to survive the cull via stasis in an underground bunker on Eden Prime. His mission was simple: outlast the invasion in stasis, and once he was awoken, lead the other warriors in a campaign to reclaim the galaxy. Unfortunately, indoctrinated traitors in their ranks fouled that plan, betraying the bunker's location to the Reapers. As hundreds of thousands of Protheans in stasis were slaughtered by the attackers, the supervising VI Victory was forced to initiate a neutron purge to clear out the facility while Javik took refuge in his own stasis pod. Unfortunately, the purge compromised the bunker's sensor systems, rendering automatic reactivation of the remaining stasis pods impossible. Since Javik now had to remain in stasis indefinitely until a new culture discovered the facility, Victory determined that power needs for the last intact pods had to be triaged. In the end, only Javik would be reawakened. Mass Effect 3 In 2186 CE, Javik's pod is uncovered and opened by Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni, who were investigating Cerberus activity on Eden Prime. Javik reacts with a biotic attack against his rescuers as he stumbled out of the pod. He then looked up with shock at the human settlements, lush fields, and the ruins of the Prothean structures. Shepard then touched him, causing the Commander to experience Javik's recent memories while he in turn was quickly able to understand human language with his sensory ability. He agrees to join Shepard in destroying the Reapers, vowing he will not rest until the last Reaper is dead. However, Javik did not hide his surprise that "primitive" races the Protheans once studied were now the dominant galactic power, nor could he provide insight into the Prothean device dubbed Crucible and the final piece called the Catalyst. Javik's imperial attitude towards everyone is born of the vast cultural rift between the ideals of the Prothean Empire and those of the current cycle. He finds the behavior of the races in the current cycle to be strange and occasionally comments on how alien it seems to him. He discovers much to his chagrin that the races of the current cycle are very different from his imperialist people. He fails to see why they should "ask" other species for help, believing they should just force the races to comply or destroy them. However he asserts that he doesn't care whether the current cycle understood him or he himself has a complete understanding of them. He doesn't call anyone by name, instead referring to them as their respective species. Javik firmly believes in "the survival of the fittest" and despises weakness in any form. According to him, mercy is a weakness and not a strength. He tells Shepard of the Cosmic Imperative, the absolute order of the universe that strengthens the strong and weakens the weak through conflict. He advises the Commander to not allow any weak links in the war and use the weaker races for distractions, lest they keep consuming valuable resources. He is dismissive of morality and friendship, saying it doesn't matter and their allies are simply resources to use against the Reapers. After the genophage has been cured/sabotaged, Javik tells Shepard of a deal he would have offered the salarian Dalatrass, had he been in their place. He would have sabotaged the cure and obtained both salarian and krogan help. If the Commander did sabotage the cure, Javik is able to sense it and approves of their actions. Upon arriving on the Citadel for the first time, Javik is amazed at the scale of the station. He reminisces about the Citadel being the heart of Prothean civilization, the pinnacle of galactic power. Shepard can either encourage him saying its a victory or be dismissive and advise to savor the Citadel in what time he has left. During this conversation, Javik is approached by a curious hanar, who overhears him and identifies him as Prothean. A nearby asari and turian also approach, asking Javik what hope can there be for the present cycle if the Reapers managed to destroy his civilization. Javik attempts an answer with blunt honesty but Shepard can interrupt him to say otherwise. If so, Javik gives an inspiring speech about how they are not machines and have the strength to fight back. After the Ardat-Yakshi monastery has been destroyed, Javik is found in the Starboard Observation Deck with Garrus Vakarian and Ensign Copeland. Garrus and Javik exchange the history of warfare in their cycles, during which Copeland will express his distaste at the Reapers' tactics, believing them to be evil. Javik tells Shepard that Copeland is incredibly naive and that humans have much to learn about warfare. After the assault on the geth dreadnought, Javik is found studying the geth. He expresses his displeasure at allowing one aboard the ship and tells the Commander to throw it out the airlock, much to their surprise. Javik then goes on to explain his people's history with AI, talking about the Zha'til and their creators, the Zha. He believes all synthetics eventually commit treachery and refuses to consider the possibility of finding a middle ground between them and organics. He advises Shepard not to trust the geth. After the the geth server has been disabled, Javik is found in the mess with James Vega, who attempts at making conversation with him. However this proves unsuccessful as Javik doesn't approve of gambling or smoking, something which Vega asks him about. Javik then tells him a joke, which Vega doesn't understand but pretends to and laughs anyway. Javik snidely comments on how Vega easily believed something that was made up, before proceeding to laugh at Vega himself. After Admiral Koris is rescued/killed, Javik is found in the AI core, in a heated argument with EDI, regarding her kind. Javik refuses to acknowledge the possibility of synthetic evolution, denouncing it as a code upgrade, to which EDI objects. Javik then goes on to say that synthetics are just tools and they are not a part of nature like organics, who are shaped by the forces around them. If the Commander chooses to support Javik, EDI questions Shepard's decision to let an unknown party like Javik be part of a war plan, to which Shepard retorts saying that Javik has fought Reapers longer than anybody and has nothing to prove. If the Commander supports EDI, Javik questions their trust in a machine, to which Shepard tells him to lay off EDI as she has saved their lives many times. Regardless of the choice, the Commander advises them both to focus on the real threat. If brought to Thessia, Javik reveals that the Protheans were responsible for much of early asari development. Liara is very upset, and gets in a confrontation with him back on the Normandy. Shepard can stop Liara from attacking him with a biotic field, or just let her stop and walk away on her own, saying he isn't worth it. After witnessing the extent of Henry Lawson's experiments on Horizon, Javik isn't surprised. He relates to Shepard how the Densorin, a race that existed at the time of the Prothean Empire, tried sacrificing their own children to appease the Reapers; it only made their extinction much easier. Later on, if Shepard talks to him in his quarters, the Commander can persuade him to use his Prothean memory shard, which starts off mildly and quickly takes him back to more traumatic events. Afterwards, he talks about how he himself commanded a strong and loyal crew until they were indoctrinated and turned on him. Eventually, Javik tracked down his crew and slit their throats, watching them bleed to death to be certain. While in London, he tells Shepard that if he survives, he wishes to return to the place that his comrades died so that he may take his own life and join them. However, if Javik did not touch the shard, he tells Shepard that he is looking forward to see how peace would be like, having only known war all his life. If the conflict between Liara and Javik was solved on a friendly note, then Javik will also add that he will co-author a book with Liara entitled "Journeys with a Prothean", stating that he will need a job after the Reapers are defeated and will also refer to Liara as "Dr. T'Soni" instead of "asari". If the conflict between them was ignored then Javik will state that he wishes to go to Kahje and live among the hanar like a king. During the final battle, Javik remarks that in his time, the races never came together, nor was there a rallying cry. He proclaims Shepard to be the exemplar of victory for all races. He then passes Shepard the memory shard, encouraging the Commander to write new stories in it. If Commander Shepard chooses to activate the Crucible during the battle for Earth, Javik, along with Joker, Cortez, and any surviving squad members, can be seen paying their respect to Shepard, placing the Commander's name above Anderson's on the memorial wall aboard the Normandy. If Shepard has Javik in the squad for the final mission on Earth, he can be killed in a push to the Conduit if the final Effective Military Strength is too low. Trivia *Although he can be recruited immediately following Priority: Mars, he will remain unavailable for the mission Priority: Palaven. He will also be unavailable for N7: Cerberus Lab if you do it before Priority: Palaven. *The design of Javik's armor is based on that of samurai to suggest an ancient feel despite being extremely high-tech.The Art of the Mass Effect 3, p. 14 *Javik can be seen using green colored biotic attacks such as Slam and Pull during his flashbacks. Yet in-game his attacks have the regular blue coloring, with the exception of Dark Channel; his unique power. *In the squadmate selection menu, Javik is shown holding a Disciple, but he can only be equipped with an assault rifle and a pistol. *Javik's powers cannot be reset in the med-bay, so bear this in mind when first using him. *As with all squad members, Javik has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. References de:Javik Category:DLC